onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1
I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King Of The Pirates! is the first episode of the One Piece anime. It covers Chapter 2 (4-23/23) of the manga version. Short Summary Monkey D. Luffy is a young man determined to become King of the Pirates. After a series of unexplained incidents he ends up sleeping inside a barrel which ends up being rescued by a passenger ship. The evil pirate Alvida invades the ship with her crew, including an enslaved boy named Koby. Luffy meets Koby and convinces him to fight for his own dream, no matter the consequences. Luffy takes to battle the crew using his Gomu Gomu powers, which he gained after eating a Devil Fruit, the Gomu Gomu Fruit (Gum-Gum Fruit). After beating Alvida with one Gomu Gomu Pistol, Luffy and Koby set sail to find the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Character Appearances In order of appearance: *Nami *Alvida *Koby *Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko *Luffy *Zoro In-Depth Summary Aboard a passenger ship 2 sailors spot a barrel floating. The ship is hosting a formal dance for the rich passengers, among them a pretty young girl is invited to dance. Back outside the sailors try to reel the barrel and succeed in when another sailor spots a Pirate ship approaching. The pirate ship attacks with cannons, creating panic among the passengers. Among the commotion the barrel rolls into the kitchen while the pretty young girl runs outside to see the attackers. The Pirates board the ship, all except for the weak Koby. Alvida kicks Koby aboard the attacked ship after charging in herself. The pirates take all the passengers as prisoners to rob all their valuables while the pretty girl changes into pirate cloths and infiltrates Alvida’s ship. Koby makes his way into the kitchen and find the barrel. 3 of the pirates discover Koby moving the barrel and before they can open it Luffy comes out of it, knocking out one of the pirates and scaring the other 2. They try to attack Luffy but are somehow beaten by him. They ran scared from the kitchen with their fellow pirate while Koby advices Luffy to run before they return with enforcements but Luffy is just hungry. Luffy drags Koby into a storage room and starts eating apples. Koby explains that he was forced to work in Alvida’s ship in exchange of his life to which Luffy tells him to escape. Meanwhile Alvida is informed of the guy that came out of the barrel and makes a hole into the storage room thinking that it could be a bounty hunter going after her. Luffy asks about the fat lady that barraged in, angering her. Luffy takes Koby and jumps outside to confront the crew of pirates during which he displays his rubber abilities. Alvida notes that he ate a Devil Fruit and before being confronted by Koby, angering her even more. Alvida tries to squash Koby with her iron mace but Luffy takes the hit, being unharmed because of his rubber body. Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu Pistol to send Alvida flying and later he demands the pirate crew to give Koby a boat so he can go to join the Marines, which are approaching the passengers’ ship. The girl is escaping with her loot when Luffy drops with Koby and escape to sea. They set sail towards the island where Roronoa Zoro is being held prisoner. 4Kids Version The 4Kids Version of this episode was dubbed “I’m Gonna Be King of the Pirates” and aired on September 18, 2004. It had the Pirate Rap as opening and the Pirate Rap Instrumental version as Ending. It was the first episode to suffer of editing, mostly line wise.